Shugo Chara The Next Generation!
by ChikaneAyase
Summary: It is the next generation of the guardians. The old guardians have grown up and have children. Easter also has become more powerful than before. Can they defeat Easter and save the world? (P/S: if you're an Amuto fan then don't read this cause' I like Tadamu)
1. Chapter 1

**SHUGO CHARA THE NEXT GENERATION  
**

 **Summary:** It is the next generation of the guardians. The old guardians have grown up and have children. Easter also has become more powerful than before. Can they defeat Easter and save the world? (P/S: if you're an Amuto fan then don't read this cause' I like Tadamu)

Me: Hi, it's my first story and I'm really excited. I hope I did really great!

Mika: I'm her assistant. You should do an Amuto you know, Kitty. People love Amuto more than Tadamu.

Me: I like Tadamu so if I feel like it, I'll try making one. Anyway, enjoy the story!

Ai: Kitty-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! She only owns the character she created!

Me: Where did you come from?

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ai, hurry up and get down here if you don't want to be late for your first day of school!" A voice called, waking up the fourteen year old pink haired girl from her sleep.

"O…okay grandma!" she replied, getting up from her bed and rushing to wear her school uniform.

She quickly put on her school uniform, frowning at the mirror in front of her just as she brushed her pink hair. Her haired reached her waist while her golden eyes stared at the reflection in front of her. She got her looks from her mother.

She grabbed a small clip and pinned it at her bangs so they won't disturbed her. She then looked at her reflection again. _'Today is my first day in a new school and I can't afford to make any mistake. I'll definitely try my best!'_ She then grabbed her satchel and went down the stairs to see her blonde twin brother and grandma eating breakfast.

"Ai, you should be wake up early! I don't want to be late for our first day of school," Ai's twin brother, Tadashi said as his pink eyes looked at her. He got his looks from their father.

"I'm sorry, Onii-chan ! I'll be sure to wake up early tomorrow," Ai apologized as she took her seat beside Tadashi.

"Ai, eat your breakfast before it gets cold," their grandmother, Midori Hinamori, said as she giggled to her grandchildren.

Ai nodded as she ate a toast while drinking a glass of milk. She kept thinking about her new school and was nervous. She had never been able to make friends due to her shyness. Usually, Tadashi would always help her making friends with his friends. Thinking about introducing in front of her class made her more nervous.

When Ai and Tadashi finished their breakfast, they get ready for their new school. Midori smiled at them before giving them their lunch. "Have fun you two! Make sure you'll listen to what the teacher says. Tadashi, watch your sister and don't let her get hurt."

"I will and we'll be going now, grandma!" Tadashi said as he and Ai get out of the house. Midori smiled at them and shook her head. Who knew her daughter would have lovely children? 'If only you're here, Amu. You'll definitely be proud seeing your children now." Midori sighed as she continued her day.

* * *

Ai kept gripping her bag as she and Tadashi waited for their teacher to call them in. Tadashi noticed Ai and patted her head. "Don't worry, I'll be doing the introduction. You only have to greet them."

Ai was about to say something but the teacher already called them in. They went in with Ai gripping her hand and looking down as she knew many people are staring at her. Tadashi just grinned at them.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Hotori Tadashi and this is my sister, Ai. I'm searching for a sport club. I hope we can be friends!" Tadashi then gave a signal to Ai.

"It's…a…a pleasure to meet…you," Ai said while stammering.

"Okay, you two can sit at the empty seats at the back," The teacher said, earning a nod from the twins. They went to their seats with girls staring at Tadashi. Tadashi just smiled at them while Ai kept looking at her desk, paying attention to the teacher's teaching.

' _I failed again. I failed to stand up in front of everyone and stop Onii-chan from helping me,'_ Ai thought, still gripping her hand. She wished that school was over quickly.

* * *

' _Finally, school is over!'_ Ai thought as the teacher went out of the class. She looked at her brother to see many people talking to him. She sweat dropped as many girls were staring at him. _'I think I'll go home alone today,'_ Ai thought then grabbed her satchel before heading out of the class.

Ai was actually trying not to look at her brother. She was jealous of him since he could make many friends while she can't. She sighed as she thought about it. 'Well, it was my fault for being like this.'

Ai then reached home, taking a breath first before she opened the door. "Grandma, I'm home!" Ai said as she took off her shoes. She then went to her room.

"Where's your brother, Ai?" Midori asked, noticing that Tadashi isn't with her.

"He's still at school, talking with his new friends," Ai said before shutting her room.

Ai changed her clothes and then lied on her bed. She didn't feel like to read a book or studying. She already finished her homework at school. She then thought about Tadashi easily making friends and sighed as she thought about it. Whenever Tadashi finally made friends, he would introduce her to them. At that time, his friends like being friends with her but Ai still can't accept it as Tadashi was the one making friends with them, not her. She then remembered when she was eight years old, she finally made her first friend.

 **Flashback**

 _Ai just transferred here in town and kept looking at her desk when Tadashi was making friends. She glanced at her brother and sighed. She felt like she was about to say something but she couldn't. 'I hope school is over quickly.'_

 _Just as she was about to read her book, she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She looked up to see a boy with silver looking at her. She blushed as she noticed his red eyes were still staring. "Umm…can I help…you?" She asked as the boy didn't speak._

" _Yes, today you have to clean the class with me. Can you go home a little late today?" He asked._

" _I think I can, I'll just tell Onii-chan that I'll be home late," Ai said before looking at her book again, thinking the boy might left her desk. She was blushing as someone just said to her and she wasn't able to say anything. 'No wonder I couldn't make friends,' Ai thought._

 _But to her surprise, the boy didn't leave her desk and kept talking to her. "You know, you should change your shyness so you could make more friends like your brother. Also, you still don't know my name yet. I'm Natsume Shin," He said as she looked at him._

" _It's a pleasure to meet you, Natsume-kun. You probably already know my name so I guess I don't need to introduce myself," She said before realizing what she said and blushed embarrassingly._

 _Shin laughed. "So you can say something that's funny for a while. You don't need to be shy, we are friends right?" He said and extended his hand._

" _We're…friends?" Ai asked, surprised at what Shin just said. Never in her life had that someone wanted to be her friend._

" _Of course we are! If not, why would I be talking to you," Shin said and Ai grabbed his hand before standing up. Then they shook hands as the start of a new friendship._

 **End Flashback**

Ai smiled as she remembered her first friend, Shin. Unfortunately, Shin moved after a year of being friends with him. Ai still remembered his words before he moved, "No matter what trouble you face, I'll definitely find you and be by your side. You just have to wait for me."

Just thinking about that made her happy but she hoped that she could make new friends at this new school. Before she fell asleep, she mumbled to herself, "I wish…I can be someone than isn't myself, the one that is hidden inside of me without me knowing, please let me be my true character."

* * *

Me: Yes, finish the first chapter! I hope you guys like it!

Mika: Sure, they really love it except it's not Amuto!

Me: I told you I'm not an Amuto fan!

Ai: Please rate and review!

Me: Ai, don't steel my line again!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yes, finally someone review my story. I told you, Mika that there someone who likes Tadamu! *stuck tongue out at Mika*

Mika: *rolled her eyes* you're just lucky but mark my words, Amuto is greater than Tadamu!

Me: Okay, my dear friend. Anyway, I would like to reply the people that review this story:

Tadamu Fan- Here's the second chapter!

Juby. Fate- Thanks, I think it is sweet. Ai will also have many people that love her, not Shin only. She will be in a love triangle like Amu. So, don't ship those two yet!

ChocolateGirl- Thanks, I also agree about Tadamu. Here's the second chapter and you will see Ai's charas here!

Me: Please enjoy the story!

Ai: Kitty-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara. She only owns the character she created.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ai, hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Tadashi yelled and Ai woke up from her sleep.

"Okay, Onii-chan!" Ai replied before realizing something on her bed. As she looked at her bed, there were three eggs in her bed. The first egg was pink with black stars circling the egg, the second was yellow with black stripes around it and the last one was half purple and half silver.

"Eggs?!" Ai stared at the three colourful eggs in front of her with eyes widening. She then pinched herself to see if she's dreaming but the eggs were still in front of her.

"I can't be laying eggs! I've never heard a human laying egg before!" She said as she calmed herself. Then, she picked up the pink egg and felt the egg warm.

"It's warm. I'm sure it will hatch any minute soon," she said before she realized she had school today. She got up and got ready for school. After she was finished, she looked at the eggs again.

' _I can't leave it here. Grandma will find out me laying eggs here,'_ Ai thought as she grabbed the eggs and put it in her satchel. She then went downstairs to see Tadashi already finished his breakfast.

"Ai, I told you to be earlier! Also, you've left me at school yesterday. We'll go home together and we'll stop at a clock shop to buy an alarm clock for you," Tadashi said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, Onii-chan, you looked like you were busy yesterday so I left home early," Ai apologized as she tried to hide the eggs from her brother.

"Now, now you two. If you don't go now, you'll be late. Here Ai, a toast as you can eat your breakfast on your way to school," Midori said as she gave Ai her toast. She also gave Ai and Tadashi their lunch.

"Thanks, grandma," The twins replied before they go to school. Midori shook her head and smiled as her grandchildren left the house.

* * *

Ai kept playing with her fingers as she looked at Tadashi when they arrived at school. She wasn't sure if she should tell her brother about the eggs or not. She kept sweating, scared of what her brother would say when he found out about the eggs. 'I should tell him at home.'

Before the twins went to their class, they saw many girls and boys squealing at something. Tadashi was confused and looked at what they were squealing. Ai followed her brother's gazed and saw two boys wearing a blue cape and two girls wearing a red cape too. "Who are they?" Ai asked, mostly to herself.

"They're the Guardians of this school," Tadashi said with a bored face.

Ai looked at Tadashi with a question looked. "How did you know?"

"Someone told me yesterday, only I didn't get their names as I found out you left me," Tadashi replied with Ai apologizing again for leaving him.

"But, I wonder who those people are?" Ai asked, maybe a little loud as a girl beside her heard her.

"You must be new here. They're the Guardians of this school! They're duty is to protect us and help the school. They're so cool!" The girl said as she squealed. Ai and Tadashi covered their ears.

"We can tell you their names, let's do it, Mika-chan!" Another girl said as she came to them.

"Okay, Sa-chan!" Mika, the girl that was explaining to Ai earlier, agreed with her friend. Then, they suddenly did a pose while saying the Guardians' names.

"The King's chair, Souma Kazuki-sama! He's in the seventh grade!"

"The Queen's chair, Fujisaki Yumiko-sama! She's in the seventh grade too!"

"The Jack's chair, Fujisaki Kyo-sama! He's in the seventh grade and Yumiko-sama's brother!"

"The Ace's chair, Sanjo Chinami-chama! She's in the sixth grade and the youngest Guardian!"

"They're so cool!" They squealed with the twins sweat dropped. "Well, thanks for the information," Tadashi said while smiling charmingly at them. The two girls blushed at him. Ai looked at the Guardians, analyzing them. (Me: I'm not good with their clothes so imagine them wearing their clothes like the old Guardians)

Kazuki had brown hair and purple eyes. He was wearing his uniform without buttoning his uniform as his tie became loose under a blue cape. Yumiko had blonde hair that was tied up with a red ribbon that had sakura flowers at the ends and amber eyes. She was also wearing her uniform under a red cape. Behind them were Kyo and Chinami. Kyo had dark purple hair and golden-honey yellow eyes. He was wearing his uniform neatly under a blue cape. And lastly, Chinami had orange hair which was in pigtails with a red bow and blue eyes. She wore her uniform under a red cape which had a red ribbon.

Ai kept her gaze on the Guardians. _'Now that I think about it, I was the same class with Souma-kun, Fujisaki-san and Fujisaki-kun in the last period,'_ Ai thought as she followed Tadashi who was going to their class.

Then, Ai felt something moving in her satchel. She looked at it and was surprised to see the pink egg moving. _'It's going to hatch but why here?!'_ Ai closed her satchel but the egg kept moving and almost slipped out of her satchel. (Me: It's like Amu freaking out in episode 1)

Kazuki then noticed Ai's weird movement spotted the pink egg in Ai's satchel. "That's…" Kazuki said before going to Ai with the other Guardians followed him.

Tadashi noticed his sister stopped following him looked at Ai. "Ai, why aren't you going to class yet?" Then, he noticed the egg in Ai's satchel and the Guardians heading towards Ai. _'Oh no, don't tell me that Ai has…'_ He thought before heading towards Ai.

"Don't hatch here yet pink egg," Ai whispered to the pink egg and surprising, the pink egg stop moving. Ai sighed in relief before closing her satchel. At the same time, someone put a hand on her shoulder and she looked back to see Kazuki. Ai blushed when he and the Guardians were staring at her. _'Did I did something wrong?'_

"Umm…can I help…you?" Ai asked, stammering as usual. Kazuki glanced at her satchel a few times before looking at her. "Yeah, we were wondering if you have…" Before Kazuki was able to finish saying, Tadashi already grabbed Ai.

"Hi, Souma. I'm sorry but Ai is busy right now. We have class duty in the morning so if you don't mind, Ai can't talk with you right now. C'mon Ai, we're be in trouble if the teacher found out we didn't do our duty," Tadashi said as he pulled Ai with him.

Ai looked at her brother with a questioning looked. _'Since when did we have class duty in the morning today?'_ Ai thought but was afraid to ask Tadashi now. She'll ask him later.

"I'm sorry Souma-kun but I have to go now," Ai apologized as Tadashi pulled her to their class.

"That's okay," Kazuki said but Ai was already far away from him. He then turned to his Guardian friends.

"She has charas," Yumiko said with the others nodding.

"Not only that but she has three eggs that aren't hatched yet," Kazuki said while thinking of something.

"We have to make her a Guardian," Kyo said.

"Yeah, her brother might has charas too since he was suspicious," Chinami added.

"We'll discuss about it in the Royal Garden," Kazuki said before looking the direction Ai disappeared. _'She might be the one…'_ He thought before he smiles.

* * *

Me: Whoa, I didn't know it was going to be long. Mika, what do you think?

Mika: It's good.

Me: Surprisingly, you're not over that Amuto thing.

Mika: I'm trying to accept it so don't remind me.

Me: Okay, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try updating the next chapter soon.

Tadashi: Please rate and review the story. Also, give her mean review if she did anything wrong. *grinned evilly and winked*

Me: First Ai then her brother, when can I say it?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm really sorry for the long update! I can't seem to log in to my account and had to wait for it. For making up, I'll try posting more chapters really fast.**

 **Mika: Why did you use my name in Chapter 2?! How come I didn't realize it before?**

 **Me: I can't think of anyone that can be in the story for the introduction of the Guardians.**

 **Mika: *pout* you could use many names that you like!**

 **Me: Yeah, yeah…also thanks for reviewing my story:**

 **PurpleSara-I like OC stories too! I was a bit surprised that the names I used were the same in your story. I'll try reading your stories. Also, I'll try fixing my English grammars and please correct me if my grammars are wrong.**

 **Juby. Fate-Thanks, don't worry, you'll find out that she ends up with. Also, Ai's dad is Tadase as she is Hotori Ai. Ikuto will be in the story in pretty much later. Well, I try making more shipping for Ai.**

 **ChocolateGirl-Thanks, read the story and you'll find out. Also, I'll try updating very soon.**

 **The Geniuses- Thanks, I'll try updating really fast and I also like Tadamu too.**

 **Tadashi: Kitty doesn't own Shugo Chara. She only owns the character. I hope you will not read this chapter! *laughed***

 **Me: Hey!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ai looked at Tadashi. He was still holding her arm and was wondering why he wasn't letting her go. Just as Ai was about to ask, Tadashi beat her. "We'll talk about the eggs when is recess, okay Ai?"

Ai was surprised. _'How did he know?'_ Ai thought but she just nodded at Tadashi. "Okay."

When they arrived at class, Tadashi was already greeted by a girl and many people join them. Ai went to her seat silently before glancing at her brother a few times. She felt that jealousy again. She sighed and took out her notebook to revise about what she learned yesterday.

Then, she felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked up and saw Yumiko smiling at her. Ai blushed when everyone in class were staring at them even Tadashi. _'Eh, did I really did something wrong?'_ She thought, wondering why the Guardians were bothering her.

"Hi, you must be new student that just transferred yesterday. I'm Fujisaki Yumiko and it's a pleasure to meet you, Hotori Ai-chan. Its look like we have the same class in the first, second and last period together," Yumiko said as she extended her hand, earning whispers around the class to which Ai sweat dropped.

'Why does everyone kept looking at us with suspicious?' Ai thought before shaking Yumiko's hand. "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet…you too, Fujisaki-san. I didn't…know we were in the…same class in the first and second period since I didn't…saw you yesterday," Ai said, hating herself that she's stuttering.

"Oh, I have Guardians' duties yesterday." Yumiko giggled before leaning closer to Ai, whispering so that only the two of them can hear. "Anyway, are you free after school? If you are, please come to the Royal Garden for a tea party. Also, invite your brother too."

Before Ai could reply, Yumiko handed her an envelope and smiled at her. Then, she bowed before leaving the classroom. Ai stared at the envelope before Tadashi came to her. "Hey Ai, what did the Queen just said?" He asked.

But before Ai could reply, Mika went towards them. "No way, you got an invitation to the Royal Garden! I can't believe it! You'll be spending some time with them and I'm so jealous!" She said with the others nodding.

Ai sweat dropped at her. She looked at the envelope again and thought about it. _'I wonder why they need to see me. Also, why do I have to bring Onii-chan?'_ Ai thought before putting the envelope in her satchel.

"Ai, you didn't answer my question yet?" Tadashi asked but the teacher already went in. He sighed before he whispered to Ai. "We'll talk about this later in recess. Meet me at the soccer field since we don't have the same period before recess." Then he went back to his seat.

Ai just nodded even though she was confused. While the teacher was teaching, Ai glance the envelope in her satchel and wondered why the Guardians need to see her. She shrugged as she will figure it out after school. But in her heart she was still nervous and hoped that she didn't make any mistake to the Guardians.

* * *

After the teacher went out, Ai quickly grabbed her lunchbox and went to the soccer as Tadashi just told her. When she reached there, she saw Tadashi happily playing soccer with a bunch of boys. Some of the girls in their class were cheering for him. Ai smiled as her brother scored a goal and his friend high-five him. Its true Ai was jealous of her brother but seeing him happy made her happy. Ai sat down as she waited for Tadashi.

When Tadashi saw Ai, he quickly went to her after waving telling his friends. He sat beside Ai and quickly grabbed his lunchbox. Ai smiled at him. "You didn't eat when you were playing, did you?"

"Yeah and I'm starving!" Tadashi said while his mouth was still full with his lunch. Ai giggled at his behavior and started eating her lunchbox too.

While eating, Ai started asking Tadashi. "Onii-chan, how did you know about me having eggs?"

Tadashi stopped eating and stared at Ai intensely. Ai was nervous and regret for saying that just now. Tadashi looked at the sky and then looked back at Ai. "What did the Queen said to you in class?" He asked as he lied on the grass.

"Well, she said that she wants to see the two of us after school for a tea party in the Royal Garden. I kept thinking that I might did something wrong," Ai said, thinking about Yumiko. She wondered why did the Guardians wanted to have a tea party with them.

"About the eggs, where do you keep them?" Tadashi asked as he got up.

"Well, they are in my satchel which is in class," Ai said but got nervous when she saw Tadashi's face paled. "W…what's wrong, Onii-chan?" Ai asked, afraid that her brother might be mad at her.

Tadashi was about to say something but was cut off by his many girls. They surrounded him and Ai was pushed away from him. Many girls kept giggling to Tadashi. "Tadashi-sama, your game just now was really wonderful!"

"I agree, you should join the soccer team Tadashi-sama!"

"Yeah, I'm sure our school will win with your skill, Tadashi-sama!"

"Tadashi-sama, we'll be cheering for you!"

Tadashi sweat dropped and tried to calm down them. He looked to see if Ai was here but she wasn't there anymore. He sighed as the girls kept crowding him. _'This is why I hate fan girls!'_

* * *

Ai went back to her class and grabbed her satchel for her next period. She was sad that every time she wanted to talk to Tadashi at school, girls would always crowd him. She can only talk to him at home but he's always busy with something. Ai went to the rooftop to get some fresh air. Every school she went, whenever she feels down, she would always go to the rooftop. It was the place that could make her feel better.

When she went there, she went to the edge of the rooftop and could see Tadashi was crowded with his fan girls. She sighed as she was shy and couldn't be brave enough to talk with people. She looked up at the sky. "I wish I could be honest with myself."

" _Then, you can be honest!"_ A voice said and Ai looked around to see nobody was around her. Then, she spotted her pink egg floated in front of her. "Eh?!" Ai stared at the egg with surprise.

The pink egg hatched and a little girl smiled at her. She had a pink cheerleader outfit with a white skirt. Her sneakers were pink and white with white socks. Her hair was pink that was tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a cap with a black star clip on it. Her eyes were pink and she was holding pink pom-poms with black stars over them. She grinned at Ai.

"Hi Ai-chan! I'm your Guardian Chara, Rin! I can make you be more honest with yourself, Chara Change!" Rin said and Ai's hair clip turned into a black star clip. Ai suddenly grinned like Rin just now and she was already running to her brother. In Ai's mind, she thought to herself, _'Ehhh?!"_

* * *

 **Me: Yay, cliffhanger! Ai will change into an honest character!**

 **Ai: What would I be like, Kitty-chan?**

 **Me: You'll see…anyway please rate and review! Finally, I was able to say without the twins bothering me!**

 **Tadashi: Please don't review and rate her stories or give mean reviews to her.**

 **Me: Hey!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Sorry for the late update even though I already promise to you guys about making it faster. Hope you guys will read it.**

 **Mika: I'll be making my own story and when I'm done, you're going to post it, got it! *Walks out of the room***

 **Me: *Sweat drop* If it is her story, I'm sure it will be something that I don't like. Also, thanks for the people that review chapter 3:**

 **Juby. Fate- You'll know about Amu and Tadase eventually. About Ai telling them, well, you have to read this story until the end since I don't want to let anyone know about it yet. Sorry! And I'll try updating the story soon!**

 **Questions- Hi, there are some questions I can only answer. Yes, Ikuto will eventually appear. You'll find out who will be Ikuto's wife. I'm not sure if there will be an 'Ikuto' character. About Amu and Tadase, well, I can't tell you yet. There might be a chance that Ami will pop, Ikuto won't be fighting for Amu and Tadashi only thinks Ai as his sister. He hates fan girls as they always bother him when he wants to chat with his friends and Ai. Sorry I couldn't answer some of your questions cause that would mean everyone will know the story without me updating. Thanks, I don't if I did a good job but thanks!**

 **Chinami: *Stop licking lollipop* Kitty-tan doesn't own Shugo Chara and she only owns the character she created like Chi. *Continues licking lollipop***

 **Me: Really, Chinami?**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _'What happened to me? I can't seem to control my body?!'_ Ai thought as she panicked her body moving on her own. Rin was flying beside her and grinning. Ai dashed to the soccer field where Tadashi was still crowded with his fan girls. She stopped in front of them and could see Tadashi trying to get away from them. Ai smiled to them but in her heart, she was nervous. _'What will I do?'_

Ai coughed before saying, "Hey, can I talk to Onii-chan? We were discussing about family matter!" The girls and Tadashi turn towards Ai who was smiling at them. Tadashi looked at her surprised and then noticed Rin floating beside her. 'I see; her Guardian Chara was born.'

"You see, we were discussing about something really important to our family and you guys were disturbing us. Not to mention, Onii-chan hates when people disturb him," Ai said while faking a surprised reaction to them.

One of Tadashi's fan girls asked, "Is it true, Tadashi-sama?!"

Tadashi smiled at her. "Yes but since you guys were talking, I wasn't able to say it." Tadashi's answered made the girls around him gasped. They began apologizing to him.

"We're sorry, Tadashi-sama! We won't bother your family matter!" A girl said before running away with the other girls following her. Tadashi smiled and sighed in relief when his fan girls went away. He looked at Ai to see that she was already back to herself, blushing really red.

"Rin, what did you do to me?!" Ai yelled at her chara, blushing furiously.

"Nothing, really. I just character change with you since you want to be more honest, Ai-chan!" Rin said before grinning at her owner. Ai tried to capture Rin but she already floated higher making Ai can't reach her.

Tadashi, who was watching them, laughed at them. "Wow Ai, I didn't think your Guardian Chara would already hatch! In fact, it was really a cool character change, only different from the real you!"

Ai stopped and looked at Tadashi. Rin also looked at him and saw something behind his shoulder. Then, she squealed. "You have a Guardian Chara too, Tadashi-kun. Eh, I mean two Guardian Charas!"

Ai looked at Rin, confused and then saw two Guardian Charas floated in front of Tadashi. The first one was like Rin, he had red hair and red eyes. He was wearing a red shirt and white pants with red and white sneakers. His headband was white with a fire clip. He grinned at Ai and Rin and gave them a thumb up. "Yo, the name is Riki! I represent Tadashi's dream to be awesome at sports!"

Ai looked at the second one; he had blonde hair and blue eyes. His clothes had a yellow jacket with no sleeves, his shorts were white and there were holes in it and his hair was messy. He had a red lighting shape below his left eye. He grinned at Ai and Rin. "I'm Itazura but Tadashi likes to call me Zura! The reason my name means prank cause I'm Tadashi's dream to be a prankster and more mischievous!" He said before appearing behind Ai and making a fart sound behind her.

Ai pinched her nose with Rin. "Eww…it's stinky!" Ai said while swatting Zura away. Zura laughed before going back to his owner.

"Yeah, Riku and Zura are my Guardian Charas. I actually have three but the last one hasn't hatched yet." Tadashi put his hand in his pocket and a half dark blue and half silver was in his hand.

Ai looked at Tadashi's Guardian Charas and egg. Then she looked at Rin. Rin nodded at Ai before smiling at Tadashi while waving her pom-poms. "I'm Rin and I represent Ai-chan's dream to be good at sports and honest with herself! Ai-chan isn't good at being honest and sports too so I'm here as her dream!" Rin floated to Riki as she laughed at Ai's red face.

Tadashi smiled as he looked at Ai chasing Rin. Just as he was about to say something, the bell rang, signaling that their class will begin any minute. "Class will start any minute! Hurry up Onii-chan, I don't want to be late!" Ai dashed to her class with Rin catching up to her.

Tadashi just looked at Ai before heading to a different direction. Riki and Zura looked at each other before looked at their owner. "You're skipping class again, Tadashi?" Riki asked as he sat on Tadashi's left shoulder while Zura sat on Tadashi's right.

"Yep 'cause Ai isn't in that class meaning I can't watch Ai. I hope she won't be in danger. I have to spy on her class like usual," Tadashi said as he went to the Royal Garden.

"But first, I have to do something in here." Then, he went in as the Guardians were in their class.

* * *

' _Finally, school's over,'_ Ai thought as the teacher went out of the class. She began putting her books in her satchel before seeing the envelope. _'Oh, I almost forgot about the tea party. Should I go or not? Also, I have to find Onii-chan too.'_ Ai grabbed her satchel and went searching her brother.

Rin glanced at the envelope in Ai's hand and squealed. "Ai-chan, you should definitely go! It'll be your chance for you to make friends!" Rin waved her pom-poms as she cheered for Ai.

"I don't know. Also, I have to find Onii-chan as I have to bring him too," Ai said as she looked at the envelope before putting in her satchel. _'I better ask Onii-chan if we should go or not.'_

Ai searched for Tadashi everywhere but still couldn't find him. She asked his classmates if they know where he is but only earning a no from them. They even said Tadashi wasn't in class which made her surprised. 'Something must have happen to Tadashi! He wouldn't skip class.'

Ai went to the nurse's room but he wasn't there. She kept asking where her brother could be as she wasn't in class which means he was okay. Then she went to soccer field in case her brother was playing soccer but he wasn't there. She sighed as she sat on the ground near the soccer field. _'Where could Onii-chan be? He said we could go home together. Also, we have to meet the Guardians.'_

Rin looked at Ai with worried. Then, she waved her pom-poms to Ai. "Don't worry, Ai-chan! I'm sure we can find Tadashi. Maybe he was in detention for not completing his homework." Ai giggled. It is true, Tadashi sometimes don't finish her homework. She always has to tell him or he won't do his homework.

As Ai was about to continue searching for her brother, she spotted a black with a white X floating in the sky. Rin panicked and yelled, "Ai-chan, it's an X-egg!"

Ai then got up and saw a girl lying on the ground. She looked at the X-egg who was floating shouting, "Impossible! Impossible!"

"Ai-chan, we have to stop that X-egg!" Rin said before character change with Ai. _'Wait, how can I stop that X-egg?!'_

* * *

 **Me: Cliffhanger, Ai will battle the X-egg! I'll maybe update the story in a week or if I have time to do it. Sorry that this chapter is short. I'll try making it longer.  
**

 **Mika: You're really terrible you know, Kitty! People have been waiting for it!**

 **Me: I told you I don't have time! *continue arguing with Mika***

 **Chinami: While Kitty-tan and Mika-tan arguing, please rate and review! See you guys later! *eats popcorn while watching me and Mika arguing***


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Yo, it's now for chapter 5! This chapter will be about Ai battling the X-egg! Now, let's start the story!**

 **Mika: You can still post it even though you only got a single review.**

 **Me: Hey, I'll like making story so I don't care. Anyway, thanks for the one who review me:**

 **ChocolateGirl-Your welcome. Well, you'll find out about her character transformation in here. Thanks and I'll make sure to update more chapters!**

 **Me: Also, I can't believe many people have view this story, thank you very much! Let's start the story!**

 **Yumiko: Kitty-san doesn't own Shugo Chara. She only owns the character she created.**

 **Me: For some reason, I don't have the strength to be mad at Yumiko.**

* * *

Chapter 5

In the Royal Garden…

"Ai-chi is really late!" Chinami whined as it's been fifteen minutes passed after the bell rang.

"Chinami-chan, she might be a little bit late as she might be too shy to come," Yumiko said as she tried to calm the youngest in the Guardians.

"Maybe she's looking for her brother. Besides, their twins and twins have to stick together," Kyo said as he munched a cookie. He looked at his best friend, Kazuki, who was writing something.

"Yeah, maybe…" Kazuki replied while still writing. Then, someone shouted at him.

"Kazuki, we sensed an X-egg!" His chara, Dai said with the other charas nodding.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kazuki stood up from his place with the other Guardians following him. Then, they followed their charas to the place that the X-egg is.

* * *

At the same time…

"Just where is that paper in here?" Tadashi asked as he looked at every paper he found. He was in the library of the Royal Garden **(Me: Don't know if the royal Garden has a library…I just made it up).**

Just as he was about to leave, he saw a photo. He picked it up and looked at the photo. Then, she stopped and stared at two people in the photo. He places his left hand on the two people. "So you guys were Guardians too…" He mumbled as his eyes were replaced with sadness.

Riki and Zura suddenly called him. "Tadashi, we sensed an X-egg!"

Tadashi quickly put the photo in his pocket. _'I can't let anyone see this photo especially Ai.'_ He then followed his charas to where the X-egg is.

* * *

Back to Ai…

Ai jumped really high when the X-egg attacked her. She reacted when she was really high. Then, she jumped away when the X-egg attacked her again. "Why is it attacking me?!"

"Ai-chan, looked out!" Rin shouted as the X-egg attacked Ai. Ai's right leg was hit and she fell to the ground. "Ouch! It hurts!"

Ai got up and suddenly she heard a voice from the X-egg. _"I hate myself! Why can't I be more honest? I'll never make friends and will be alone forever!"_

Ai started at the X-egg as her eyes was filled with sadness. She knew the sadness that the X-egg felt because she's also alone. Then, she hoped to the X-egg. "You can become honest! All you need is to be brave and I'm sure you'll have friends!" Ai shouted.

" _Impossible! Impossible!"_ The X-egg replied as it attacked Ai.

Ai jumped out of the way. Then, she looked at the X-egg with confidence. "You can! There's nothing impossible if you don't do it yourself! Because I know the feelings of being alone! But you can change it if you change yourself!"

Then Ai smiled at the X-egg while talking with confidence. "Believe in your heart!"

Suddenly, a light was shining brightly in Ai's satchel. Ai tried to look what it is but she can't see it with the light blinding her eyes. Then, she spotted the four leaves clover necklace floating to her. _'That's the…Humpty Lock. Wait, how did I know its name?'_

The lock floated to her until it reaches her hand. Rin looked at her owner with excitement. She waves her pom-poms as she squealed. "It's a Character Transformation!" Then, the light suddenly blinded them both and before they knew it, they were already transforming.

* * *

With the Guardians…

"Hey, what is that light?!" Chinami said as she pointed to the bright light. The other Guardians stopped and looked at the light.

"Kazuki, we felt the X-egg near that light!" Dai said.

"If that's true we have to hurry to see what that light is! Let's go!" Kazuki said as he ran to the place that the light was shining brightly with the Guardians following him.

Kazuki glanced at the bright light before focusing searching for it. _'That light…it couldn't be the Humpty Lock.'_

With Tadashi…

"Tadashi, look at that bright light near the soccer field!" Zura said as he pointed at the bright light.

Tadashi stopped and looked at the light that Zura just pointed. He looked at the light with confused. Then, his eyes wide and he clenches his fist. "Don't tell me that Ai already can…"

He ran faster than before as he ran to the soccer field. He glanced at the light before he mumbled, "If Ai knew about the Humpty Lock, she'll soon find out about it…"

* * *

Ai looked at Rin before the light blinded them both. Before they knew it, they were transforming.

"My heart, unlock!"

Rin went inside her egg and Ai putted it in her heart. Then her clothes start to change. She was wearing the same outfit Rin was wearing. Her hair clips was gone making her bangs almost covered her eyes. She was wearing a pink cheerleader outfit with a white skirt. Her socks was white and with her sneakers being pink and white. She was wearing a cap with a black star clip on it. The Humpty Lock was at her chest.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Star!"

Ai looked at her outfit with surprised. She looked for Rin but she wasn't beside her. "Rin, where are you?"

" _I'm inside you, Ai-chan! We just did a Character Transformation!"_ Rin said as she appeared invisible at Ai.

Withouht Ai noticing, The Guardians and Tadashi arrived at the scene. Chinami looked at Ai excitedly. "Wow, it's the first time Chi seen a Character Transformation!"

"Amazing, she already can do a Character Transformation," Kyo said with Yumiko agreeing her brother. Kazuki looked at Ai with interest.

Tadashi was looking at Ai with horror. He put his hands in his face. "We're late. Ai already knew about Character Transformation. Now I have to make sure she doesn't remember the rest!"

Ai looked at the X-egg and smiled at it. "You can change and I'll help you!"

* * *

 **Me: Sorry for the late update! I kept being busy with school but I'll try updating the story!**

 **Mika: Yeah and then you end up not making it…**

 **Me: You're making it worst, Mika!**

 **Yumiko: Please rate and review. Also, please forgive Kitty-san for updating the story late.**

 **Me: When I look at Yumiko, she reminded me of Nadeshiko character change with Temari…*shakes with horror***


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hi you guys! Sorry for the late chapter! I've been so busy with school lately that I hdon't have time to update the story. Also, I've change my pen name to Chikane cause I really like that name and don't bother asking it.**

 **Zura: Chikane doesn't own Shugo Chara at all! Also, that name is lame actually. Why don't you put your real name instead?**

 **Me: I don't want to tell my real name! Thanks for reviewing Chapter 5:**

 **JELLO. LOVER- Thanks, I'll try making the story longer. And I'll try updating the story faster.**

 **Fuzzycutelady- Well, you'll know why they are being take care by Amu's mom. I can't tell you as it will let other people know the story.**

 **Mio-chan-Thanks, Ai is really starting to look like her mother. Here's the sixth chapter. I'll try updating the story faster.**

 **animeloverX16-Thanks, I hope I did it good.**

 **Rin, Riki and Zura: Enjoy Chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Tadashi looked at Ai then he turned his gaze at the Guardians who were watching Ai. He griped his hands and calmed down. _'Looks like I have to change plans. Maybe getting Ai and me into the Guardians would be easy. I'll Character Transform when Ai finished fighting the X-egg,'_ He thought as he looked back at Ai.

Ai was still focusing on the X-egg. The X-egg attacked her but she dogde easily. _"Impossible! Impossible!"_

' _This is one stubborn egg,'_ Ai thought as pom-poms came out of her hand. She then used it to shield herself from the X-egg.

Ai looked straight at the X-egg and her face was filled with confidence. "You can because you can make it happen! Believe in yourself!"

Then, the Humpty Lock shine brightly again and she looked at it. Without realizing, she was putting her hands at the Humpty Lock in a heart shape and she looked at the X-egg.

"Negative Heart, lock on!" Then, she pushes her hands forward in front of her, pointing at the X-egg.

"Open Heart!" Her eyes widened at seeing an orange light in a shape of a heart came out of the locket, hitting the X-egg. A flash of light start shining brightly, keeping the Guardians and Tadashi from seeing what was happening. The X on the egg starts fading with its black colour. The X was gone and the egg flew away back to its owner.

Ai and Rin ended their transformation, Rin being cheerful while Ai was confused. "That was amazing, Ai-chan! It was the best Character Transformation ever!" Rin waved her pom-poms, maybe too cheerful.

"Eh, what was that? Open Heart, what's that and how I just did it?" Ai asked as she touched the Humpty Lock at her neck. She then pulls it off from her neck and looked at it. 'What kind of locket is this and how do I know about it?'

She then heard people clapping their hand making Ai and Rin looked up. They saw the Guardians clapping their hands with Chinami jumping excitedly. Ai blush in embarrassment. "Y-you saw it, d-didn't you?" She asked even though she felt like she was about to run to her brother.

"It was really amazing, Ai-chi!" Chinami practically shout making everyone else shut their ears. Chinami giggled at everyone. Yumiko looked at Ai. "I agree with Chinami-chan. You were amazing out there and you already know how to transform. That's really amazing." The Guardians nodded in agreement.

Ai blushed. "Thanks and I don't how I did it just now." She turned around to see Tadashi walking to her. She hurriedly went to Tadashi. "Onii-chan, where were you? I was looking everywhere for you."

Tadashi didn't say anything as he was looking at the Guardians. Then, he looked at Ai. Then he smirked. "You're not the only one who can character transform, Ai. Besides, it's nearly dark so why don't I fly us to our house. Riki!"

"Okay, Tadashi!" Riki said as he floated to his owner.

"My heart, unlock!"

Riki went inside his egg and Tadashi put him in his heart. Then, like Ai, his clothes were changing. He was wearing the same outfit as Riki. He was wearing a red shirt with a red collar and a white sport short. He was wearing a white headband that had a fire clip. His socks were white red and black stripes and red and white sneakers.

"Character Transformation: Sporty Fire!"

Ai was surprised to see Tadashi transforming. The Guardians were surprised too. Chinami squealed. "Wow, the twins can Character Transformation! You two should join the Guardians!"

Tadashi just ignored her and carried Ai bridal style. Ai being surprised whispered to Tadashi. "What are you doing, Onii-chan?"

"Taking you back home," Tadashi whispered back and grinned at the Guardians. "See you tomorrow, The Protector of Seiyo Academy!"

Then, Tadashi jumped and a skating board appeared at his feet, making him fly. "Alright, let's go Ai!"

"Eh, onii-chan?!" Tadashi then flew away while carrying Ai. Then, they were out of the Guardians' sight.

"Wow, cool twins! I wish we were like them, Yumi," Kyo said.

"You're the only one thinking like that. I have no interest in being like them. Amazing, twins that already can Character Transformation, we should let them be in the Guardians," Yumiko said, earning an agreed from her brother and Chinami.

"Chi agree! Ai-chi and Tadashi were really cool! They definitely should be in the Guardians!" Chinami squealed with excitement.

Kyo looked at Kazuki. "What do you think, Kazuki? Do you agree with us?" Everyone was looking at Kazuki.

Kazuki was still staring at the sky even though Ai and Tadashi weren't there anymore. Then, he looked at them. "I agree with everyone. They have to be in the Guardians. We have to make sure they become Guardians. We can protect the people easily." Everyone cheered at Kazuki's words.

Kazuki continued stared back at the sky. ' _There's something special about them especially Hotori Ai. For some reason, I felt something familiar about her. I should test her tomorrow by making her fight me in soccer.'_

* * *

"Just how did you can fly, onii-chan?!" Ai asked Tadashi the instant she went to his room without Tadashi's permission but she didn't care about it. She needed to know from Tadashi.

After they returned to their house, Tadashi said that they should talk in his room after dinner. Ai at first was angry as she really wanted to know about Tadashi flying but hold it until in his room. She had a crazy day today and she needed to know about it.

Tadashi got up from his bed. He then motioned for Ai to sit at his bed. Ai went sitting on Tadashi's bed while looking at Tadashi seriously. Tadashi lied back down at his bed and scratched his head. "I can fly because of my Character Transformation. When I transform with Riki, I can fly by using the skating board. It depends on your transformation."

Ai nodded at Tadashi's words. She still couldn't believe about the transformation she did today. It was like her body moving on its own with her mouth saying words that she doesn't know. Tadashi looked at Ai who was spacing. "Also, people can't see Guardian Characters but they could see the Character Transformation. You should be careful, Ai. It's takes many risks if people saw us Character Transform. You can Character Transform when there is an X-egg."

"Onii-chan, what's an X-egg? Are they bad?" Ai asked. She wanted to know about the X-egg ever since her battle with it.

Tadashi got up from his bed and sat beside Ai. He looked at her. "X-eggs are eggs that were born from children. They were born because they have broken dreams, like they don't believe in themselves. X-eggs also are evil eggs. That's why we need to purify them. If not, the children dreams will be ruin."

Ai nodded at Tadashi's words. She imagined if she didn't purify the X-egg. She would blame herself for not helping it. She looked at the clock to see it was already 9.30 p.m. Ai looked at Tadashi. "Onii-chan, have you finished your homework yet?"

Tadashi grinned like an idiot. "Umm, you could say that my homeworks are almost finish," he sweat dropped. Ai smiled while shaking her head. She knew Tadashi hasn't finished his homework yet.

"Then I'll let onii-chan do his homework. I don't want to help you do it. Ask me if you have problems with it," Ai said as she got up from Tadashi's bed. Then, she went out of his room.

"Okay, I will!" Tadashi replied to Ai. Then, he continued on his homework but he kept thinking about Ai. He wondered if Ai will be fine from now on. He sighed and continued his homework.

* * *

Ai was in her room, looking at her laptop. She got a laptop after getting first place in the National Exam. She was indeed the smartest in her school as she beat a senior in an exam. She looked at her laptop, clicking on her emails. She sometimes opens her email to see if anyone wanted to chat with her but nobody chat with her except Tadashi. Her name in her emails is Chikane245. She tried her luck by chatting with someone name Daisuke09.

 **Chikane245: Umm, hi!**

She waited for a minute but that person didn't reply yet. She was about to shut her laptop when someone send her an email.

 **Daisuke09: Hi, sorry for the late message. I was cleaning my desk.**

Ai smiled happily that the person replied to her. She continued chatting with her.

 **Chikane245: It's okay! I don't mind at all. Thanks for replying my message!**

 **Daiseku09: No problem. How come? Do many people don't reply your message.**

 **Chikane245: Yeah, so I was grateful when you chat with me.**

 **Daisuke09: Cool, so I must be the first one to chat with you.**

 **Chikane245: Yeah and thanks. Sorry but I have to go to sleep now.**

 **Daiseku09: It's already 9.45p.m and you already have to go to sleep. Wow, that's early.**

 **Chikane245: I know but I always woke up late and I don't know why.**

 **Daiseku09: Well, you can wake up early tomorrow if you sleep now. Anyway, goodnight and have a nice dream.**

 **Chikane09: I will and goodnight too. I hope we can chat again tomorrow.**

 **Daiseku09: Of course we can! See you tomorrow. Bye!**

 **Chikane245: Bye!**

Ai shut down her laptop and went to her bed. But she was already smiling happily that she couldn't sleep at all. Rin who was already finish playing with Riki and Zura went to Ai. "Why are you smiling, Ai-chan? Did something just happen? Tell me!"

"Nothing really, Rin. I'm going to sleep now, goodnight." Then, Ai looked at her two eggs that haven't hatched yet. "Goodnight," she said and she went to sleep. Unknown to her, someone was watching her carefully from her house.

* * *

 **Me: Cliffhanger! I put my name in the message, don't whose name I want to put in.  
**

 **Mika: You're really horrible! First you update the story really late, then you put it in a cliffhanger and you're planning on updating the story late, aren't you?**

 **Me: Hey, I can't help it since I have homework to do.**

 **Kyo: Please review the chapter! Chika will be really happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: WAAAAAHHHH, SORRY FOR THE LATE STORY! I think it is almost a month I haven't post it…I'M REALLY SORRY!**

 **Mika: Terrible author.**

 **Me: Mika…thanks for reviewing chapter 6:**

 **Emiko Sakura- Hi, thanks! Shugo Chara is really great and I also like Tadamu too. Sorry for the late update.**

 **Yumiko and Kyo: Roll on the story! Chikane doesn't own Shugo Chara as always!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Ai's eyes fluttered open as she slowly get up from her bed. "Oh, it's morning already," she said as she rubbed her eyes. Then, she looked at her clock.

"Ehh?!"

Ai looked at her clocked again. It read 6.30 p.m. She couldn't believe that she woke up early this time. She then remembered her email friend saying that she can woke up early. She smiled. _'I'm going to tell him about this later.'_

"Good morning, Ai-chan!" Ai looked around to see Rin waving her pom-poms excitedly as she went to her owner. Ai smiled at her. "Good morning, Rin."

Ai then went to take a shower and get ready for school. She then put her two eggs in her satchel. 'I wonder when this two will hatch.'

Ai went down to see her grandma making breakfast. She quickly took a seat at the table. "Good morning, grandma!"

"Good morning. You're up early today, Tadashi," Midori said before turning to Ai. She then let out a yelp of surprise. "Ai, you surprised me there! This is the first time you wake up early. I thought you were Tadashi just now." Ai giggled.

Midori then put a plate of pancakes in front of Ai. "You waking up late remind me of your mother, Ai. She always woke up late," Midori chuckled after saying that.

Ai stopped eating and looked at her grandma. "Grandma, what did my mother looked like? I didn't get to know about her as she and father passed away when I was little," Ai said and her eyes were filled with sadness.

Midori patted Ai's head. "Maybe someday I'll tell you, Ai. Now's not the time. Besides, if I tell you right now, you'll be late for school even though you wake up early today," Midori said, smiling as she ate her pancakes.

Ai stared at her grandma before continued eating her pancakes. It has always been like that. Whenever Ai asked about her parents, Tadashi would always say that he didn't remember them quietly and Midori would always say next time. For once, she wanted to see a picture of her parents but for some reason, the picture wasn't there. Ai wanted to know about her parents.

As Ai was still in her day dream, she didn't realized Tadashi sitting beside her. Tadashi then ruffled Ai's hair making Ai looked at Tadashi while stopping him from messing up with her hair. "What are you daydreaming early in the morning, Ai? Couldn't get used to wake up early, don't worry, you'll get used to it then. Also, hurry up and finished your breakfast as we'll be leaving in five minutes. I have soccer practice this morning," Tadashi said and hurriedly finished his breakfast. Ai also finished up her breakfast.

After that, they went to school. Midori as usually continued her chores.

* * *

At school…

"See you later, Ai! Got to go to soccer practice," Tadashi said and rushed to the field.

"Okay, see you later, Onii-chan!" Ai said and headed to her class but before she could go, the King's Chair, Souma Kazuki was standing in front of her. Ai looked at Kazuki with confused and then she remembered yesterday. He saw her character transformation. She blushed. _'Ahh, thinking about that character transformation is embarrassing. Not only that but the Guardians saw it!'_

Kazuki smiled at Ai. "Good morning, Hotori-san. You're early today," Kazuki greeted.

"Umm g-good morning too, Souma-kun. Oh, I s-suddenly woke up early today for no reason," Ai said.

"Oh, I see. Well, I was wondering about the character transformation yesterday. It was truly amazing and I want to talk about it but I have soccer practice. So, if you mind going to the soccer practice with me so I can discuss about it with you," Kazuki said making Ai confused.

"Umm couldn't we talk about it during recess?" Ai asked and Kazuki only smiled.

"I wanted to talk with your brother as well and since he's in the soccer team so it make it easy to talk," Kazuki explained and looked at Ai with hope.

Ai thought about it. _'Well, I guess I should.'_ Ai thought and looked at Kazuki. "Okay, I'll meet you up at the field."

"Brilliant. Then, I'll see you there, Hotori-san," Kazuki then went away. Ai hurriedly went to class to put her satchel there. Then, she hurriedly went to the field. She was surprised to see many girls there.

"Eh, why are there many people here even though it's only a practice?" Ai asked herself, maybe too loud as the girl beside her looked at her.

"Woah, you're Hotori Tadashi's sister, Hotori Ai! I can't believe you're here, it's hilarious!" She said and laughed a bit. Ai sweat dropped at her.

"Don't be afraid, I was joking! I'm Juby and the same grade as you," She said and show a peace sign to Ai.

"Oh, I'm Ai and it's a pleasure to meet you," Ai said while Juby laughed a bit.

"I know, you're the sister of the most popular, handsome and cool guy, Hotori Tadashi! This must be the first time you're here as you don't know why many girls are here." She said and pointed to Kazuki and Tadashi who were listening to their coach saying.

"See those two, the prince and the cool kid, they're the most popular guys and every girl is love with them except me as I'm not interested. See, the girls are squealing as their dream guys are smiling at them," Juby said and Ai nodded.

"Well, I'll see you in English class, Hotori Ai. I only came here to get some ideas for my story and I already have many ideas. Bye!" Juby said and then went away.

"O-okay, see you later." Ai looked at Tadashi and Kazuki who were talking about something. _'I wonder what they are talking about.'_

Then, Kazuki went to the left field and Tadashi went to the right. When it was like that, half of the players went to Tadashi's side while the others went to Kazuki's side. When they were like that, a match was going to start.

"Eh, a match?!" Ai was surprised and hurriedly went to the front to see the match clearly. _'It's this what Souma-kun wanted to show to me?'_

Kazuki then saw Ai and smiled at her. Ai only looked at him with confused. _'It seems my plan is working perfectly, I need to test these twins,'_ Kazuki thought to himself.

Tadashi, who noticed Kazuki looking at something, looked and saw Ai. He gulped. _'What is Ai doing here? Don't tell me, that Souma is up to something.'_ Tadashi looked back at Kazuki and Kazuki looked at him too. Kazuki was smiling at him and Tadashi was frowning at him. Ai, who noticed them looking at each other, thought to herself, _'What's going to happen?'_

* * *

 **Me: Finished chapter 7, now I have to do chapter 8. *went into my room and continued with chapter 8***

 **Mika: Wonder what will happen to the match?**

 **Kazuki: Must be something. *smiling innocently***

 **Ai: *sweat drop* I hope it's not bad.**

 **Kyo: I hope I'll be in chapter 8! Anyway, please review the story, minna! And Chika-chan is really sorry for the late update.**

 **Tadashi: *snickered* Better give her complains for the late update. Or better, don't review at all.**

 **Kyo and Kazuki: Agreed. *smirked***

 **Ai: *sweat drop* Please review for Chikane-san everyone.**

 **Me: I hate you guys…Thanks Ai.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hello, I think I'm really a terrible author and I'm really sorry. SORRY! *bows***

 **Mika: I hate school, people kept treating me as a kid in school *pout***

 **Me: Yeah, yeah…thanks for reviewing chapter 7:**

 **Juby. Fate – Thanks, I also like your update. I hope I can read some more of your fanfic~**

 **TadaselovesAmu – Well, you see after reading the story about Amu and Tadase.**

 **Ai: Roll on the story! Chikane-san doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Wow, the match is going on. Tadashi-sama looks really cool!" some fangirl said while squealing.

"No, Kazuki-sama is the best and I'm sure he'll win!" the other girl said with some others cheering.

Tadashi's fans cheered for Tadashi while Kazuki's fans cheered for Kazuki. Ai just sweat dropped at them and looked at the field. _'Wow, I hope onii-chan wins.'_

Then, suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder making her looked back to see the Queen's chair, Fujisaki Yumiko smilling at her. The Jack's chair, Fujisaki Kyo and the Ace's chair, Sanjou Chinami were beside Yumiko. Ai was surprised. She blushed a bit. _'It's the Guardians. Seeing them makes me remember that embarrassing character transformation.'_

"Hi again, Ai-chan. We were just walking here to cheer on Kazuki. It looks like it's a match between him and Tadashi-san. You'll cheer on your brother, right?" Ai nodded at Yumiko's question.

Chinami hurriedly sat beside Ai. "Ai-chi, do you like candies?!" Chinami said while holding Ai's hands with sparkling eyes.

"Eh, umm yeah, I like candies," Ai said, startled at Chinami's questions.

"Yay, see Yumi-tan! I knew that Ai-chi likes candies!" Chinami cheered while showing a victory peace at Yumiko. Yumiko just smiled at her.

Kyo just sat at the other side of Ai. "A match between Kazuki and Tadashi, I don't want to make it against you but I'll be supporting on Kazuki," he said and Ai smiled.

"I don't want to go against you too but I'll be supporting Onii-chan,"  
she said and Kyo just laughed. Yumiko and Chinami looked at the teams.

The match started with Tadashi taking the lead with the ball. Kazuki tried to take the ball away from him. When Tadashi kicked the ball to his team, Kazuki stole it and ran away with it. Tadashi chase after him. Kazuki smiled and kicked the ball but it landed on Ai. _'Just as planned.'_

Ai caught the ball and then started at it. "Eh, why did Souma-kun kicked it here?"

Yumiko just shook her head. "Perhaps he wants to kick it in the goal but it actually went here."

"Hey, could you pass the ball back here?" Someone from the soccer team asked. Ai replied it with an okay and put the ball down. Just as she wanted to kick, Rin appeared beside her.

"Chara Change!" Rin waved her pom poms and Ai's hair clip turn into a black star. Ai kicked the ball really hard until it made into the goal. "Yay!" She cheered with everyone looking at her. Inside, Ai blushed like crazy. _'Not this character change again!'_

"Substitution!" Kazuki said with Tadashi sweat dropped. _'Honestly, I pity Ai now,'_ Tadashi thought.

"Join them, Ai-chan!" Rin cheered and Ai suddenly went kicking the ball. The players try taking the ball away from Ai but she managed to slip away from them. Ai suddenly giggled while running. _'Even though it's embarrassing, I felt exciting!'_

Kazuki then appeared beside her. "Nice one but I'll be taking the ball now!" Kazuki then cornered Ai. He tried stealing the ball but Ai kept hold of it. "Like I'll give it to you!" Ai said and Rin ended her character change. "I'll leave it to you, Ai-chan!"

"Hotori-san, pass the ball to me!" Natsumi, a boy from Tadashi's team, said and Ai passed the ball to him.

He kicked the ball but the keeper managed to guard the goal. He sent the ball flying really high.

"Okay, we'll have it!" Kazuki said as he jumped to the ball.

"Not like we're gonna gave it up like that! Ai, jump!" Tadashi said and Ai jumped to the ball. She reached the ball first and kicked it really hard. The ball went to the gall and the keeper caught it. "I caught it!"

Tadashi and Ai just smiled. "Not really."

"Eh?" The keeper realized the ball was spinning badly in his hands. Then, the ball went into the goal. "Goal!" Tadashi's team cheered.

"Too bad, we'll try next time." Kazuki said while Tadashi and Ai high-five each other. Natsumi and the others went to Ai. "Wow, Hotori-san, you were really good just now! I'll try my best so I can keep up with you and Tadashi."

Ai smiled at him. "I wasn't really that good. You were also great too, Natsumi-san!" Ai smiled and Natsumi blushed. He just scratched his hair.

The coach finally said that everyone could go back to their class. Yumiko, Kyo and Chinami went to Ai. Kyo ruffled her hair. "Wow, you were great! Are you good in basketball? Let's have a match in basketball next time."

Ai just shook her head. "I wasn't that good. Besides, I was in a character change with Rin." Rin laughed.

"It's true that we character change, Ai-chan but I ended it when Kazuki went to you. You did it by yourself, Ai-chan!" Rin said while waving her pom poms. Ai was surprised by it.

Tadashi looked at Ai and saw Kazuki walking to them. Kazuki just smiled at them with Tadashi looking curiously. Kazuki went to Ai. "Well, that was really cool just now. Also, I hope you two can come to the Royal Garden after school today." Yumiko and the others nodded at Kazuki.

Ai and Tadashi started thinking. Ai tugged on her brother's sleeves. "We'll be happy to come to the Royal Garden today. Sorry for last time since I couldn't find my brother," Ai said while bowing. Tadashi just sighed and nodded.

Yumiko clasped her hands. "Terrific, since me, Kyo and Ai-chan have the same class in the first period, we'll be going to class first," Yumiko said while holding Ai's hands and walking to class. Kyo catch up with them.

"See you guys later! Chi is going to her class too!" Chinami said and took off.

Tadashi called out. "Hey, I have first period with you guys too!"

Kyo replied. "Well, you need to change first. We want to go there early!"

Tadashi pouted and Kazuki laughed. "What?" Tadashi asked and Kazuki just shook his head. "Oh, nothing. Anyway, we should change now if we don't want to be late for class. Besides, all of us have the same class in the first period. Also, don't try to cut class again if you don't want me to report to the teacher."

Tadashi was surprised but he said nothing. He caught up with Kazuki and they both started changing their clothes. Tadashi was thinking about Kazuki. _'Something's fishy about him.'_

Kazuki was also thinking something. _'It was fun, just like dad said about the twins.'_

* * *

 **Me: Ai was really cool. She was cooler than her mother!**

 **Ai: I don't think mum will like that….Also, why can't I remember my parents?**

 **Me: *ignoring Ai* Thanks for reading this chapter. Hope to see you again later.**

 **Chinami: Please review the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hi everyone, its chapter 9 now and I am really sorry for the late update because I'm a terrible author. Mika won't be here until she finished her assignment which meant I won't be bother!**

 **Ai: That's great, Chikane. Hurry up and start the story.**

 **Me: Thanks for giving me reviews:**

 **Guest – Thank you~ I'll try making the story good and hope you'll continue reading w**

 **Milu Montoya – Hi, thanks, sorry for the late chapter~ I'll try to update it fast and that's okay, I'm also not good in English.**

 **Me: Roll on the story now!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Yumiko dragged Ai to the classroom without letting go of her hands. Ai sweat dropped, _'How long will she drag me?'_

"Fujisaki-san, can you let go of my hand now? We're almost going to class now."

Yumiko stopped and looked at Ai. "You don't need to be formal with me. Besides, let's be best friends, Ai-chan," Yumiko said while smiling. Kyo just grinned and touch Ai's head.

"Yeah, we like being friends with people so no need to be shy and formal around us, Ai." Kyo said with Yumiko nodding.

Ai stared at them. "We're friends?" Ai asked, feeling silly for asking the question. She blushed. Yumiko giggled.

"Yeah, so if you need anything, you can just ask us, Ai-chan. We'll be happy to help you. Besides, twins help twins since we're lucky to be twins," Yumiko said with Kyo laughing. She pinched her brother's arm making him twitched. Ai laughed at this.

"This is the first time I've met people like you guys. I hope we can get along from now on." Ai bowed with Rin appearing beside her. "I'm Rin, Ai-chan's guardian chara! I represent Ai-chan's dream to be more honest with herself and be good at sports!"

Kyo studied Rin and nodded. "Beat, introduce yourself," he said and a chara came out. "Sakura, you too," Yumiko said and a chara came out too.

"Yo, I'm Beat! I represent Kyo's dream to be good at sports and more boyish." Beat introduced. His hair was violet and eyes were purple. He wears a long-sleeved shirt, blue vest and jeans. He was wearing a blue-black headphone and his shoes were white with blue lines. He shows a thumb up to us while grinning.

"I'm Sakura, I represent Yumiko's dream to be a good dancer," Sakura introduced. Her hair was purple that was tied up in a large, wide and straight ponytail with sakura flowers. Her kimono was purple that consist a pattern of pink sakura flowers. Sakura bowed politely and smiled at us. _'Wow, Yumiko-san and Kyo-san have Guardian Charas too. I wonder if Souma-san and Sanjo-san have Guardian Charas too.'_

"Let's go inside class now. The teacher will be here any minutes. Ai-chan, you can sit beside me. I'm sure we can help each other during class," Yumiko said.

"Sure, I hope Yumiko-san can also help if I have any problems," Ai said, feeling happy that she got friends now. The three of them went inside class and the students began whispering to each other.

"Isn't that Hotori Ai, Tadashi-sama's sister, also the one made an amazing goal at the soccer practice?"

"She's hanging out with Yumiko-sama and Kyo-sama! How lucky!"

"She was really cool!"

"So this is a 'don't judge a book by its cover' thing, right?"

"Hotori Ai was outstanding!"

Ai blushed really red. She didn't think that she was now the center of the attention after the soccer match. Yumiko giggled and Kyo just waved his hand. "Gossips, things that everyone likes to do. You'll get used to it sooner," he said and sat at his desk which was behind and beside the window.

Yumiko sat in front of her brother. She motioned for Ai to sit at the desk beside her. Ai then took a breath and sat at the desk. She was feeling really happy to get to chat with someone and friends with. _'It was thanks to that soccer match. I should probably thank Souma-san for this since he invited me to be there.'_

Tadashi and Kazuki went in the class and Kazuki sat beside Kyo. Kyo held up his hand and high-five him. "Nice game, Kazuki." Kazuki smiled. "Well, I think I need more practice if I'm going to be good."

Kazuki noticed Ai sitting in front of him. "That was a splendid game, Hotori-san. You were really good," he said.

"Eh, I wasn't that good. You were good too, Souma-san." Ai quickly brushed off the compliment that Kazuki gave her.

Kazuki noticed that Tadashi was sitting at the front and not with them. Yumiko and Kyo seemed to notice it too. "Ai-chan, don't you and your brother sit with each other?"

Ai looked at her brother before answering, "Onii-chan didn't want to be a bother to me. I don't know but he said that he'll probably bother me and he can't focus easily in class. Sitting at the front makes him relax a bit."

Kazuki looked at Tadashi then at Ai. _'Looks like they're not close like Kyo and Yumiko.'_

Finally, the teacher went in and class start as usual. Kazuki was thinking of something while Kyo seemed to know what Kazuki was thinking. Kazuki just smiled and couldn't wait for school to end.

* * *

 **~After school~ (skip time!)**

Ai felt relieved that school was over. The last period was English and the teacher gave a test for everyone. Ai managed to get all the answers correct and was the highest in the class. The teacher praised her and Ai just said that it was only a coincidence that she got the answers correct. Tadashi was average while Yumiko and Kyo were good. Kazuki only got two answers wrong and he was second. _'Seems like she's good in academics than her brother,'_ Kazuki thought.

Yumiko went to Ai. "Ai-chan, let's go to the Royal Garden for a tea party. You and your brother will come, right?" She asked with her eyes pleading.

"Okay, we'll go to the Royal Garden. Onii-chan, you'll go, right?" Ai asked Tadashi as he was finish putting his books in his bag. Tadashi nodded in response.

Kyo grinned. "Terrific, we'll be going to the Royal Garden now. See you guys there!" He and Yumiko went out of class. Kazuki finished putting his books. He went to Ai and Tadashi where Ai was cheering Tadashi that he can do well in the next test if he works hard. Tadashi only sighed and ruffled his sister's hair.

"Well, I'll be seeing you two at the Royal Garden then. I hope you guys will come," Kazuki said and went to the Royal Garden.

"I wonder why do they want us to go to the Royal Garden really badly. We didn't do anything bad, did we?" Ai asked, nervous in her voice. She was definitely thinking about the things she did that might be bad. Tadashi only laughed.

"Nah, I don't think so. Besides, we're just going to have a tea party," he said but he didn't mean it. _'I doubt it though, that King would said something that I don't like,'_

Rin came out. She waved her pom-poms up. "Don't mind, Ai-chan! I'm sure something interesting will happen. You just have to think positive!" Riki and Zura flew beside Rin and they seemed to agree with her.

Ai smiled. "I hope so."

Tadashi thought about the Guardians and the picture of the old Guardians. _'They were Guardians too so…it's probably that.'_

Before they realized, they were already in front of the Royal Garden. Ai looked at the Royal Garden with nervous and tried to shake off the tremble of her hands. Ai almost felt like running away but Tadashi took hold of her left arm and didn't let go. He sent a look to her. "Don't try to run away now. I'm already tired of them bothering me."

Ai laughed nervously and nodded. She took a breath before entering the Royal Garden with Tadashi. "Wow, it's beautiful!"

Ai's eyes focused on the flowers that were around the Royal Garden. She quickly went closed to them. "Wow, there are many types of flowers here! This flower is Anemone, here is Amaryllis, that is Amaranthus. Oh, Aster, Azalea, Begonia, Campanula and there is also Myosotis!" Ai said while saying all the flowers that she saw. Tadashi sweat dropped while gave her a look.

"Umm, I know you're smart but could you please say their common names instead of their scientific names."

Ai laughed nervously. She had always been like that ever since she was three. She says things that aren't like kids her age would say. She stood up and rubbed her head. "Sorry, I like the scientific names but I'll try saying the common names too."

A laughing sound was heard behind the twins and they turned to look to see Kyo laughing with Yumiko trying to make her brother stop. He wiped his tears and tried to hold his laugh. "Man, didn't know that she was this smart, probably smarter than Kazuki."

Ai blushed a bit with Tadashi looking at the Fujisaki twins. Yumiko and Kyo smiled at them. Yumiko quickly grabbed Ai's right hand. "Follow us, you two. We've been waiting for you guys to arrive."

Without saying anything, Ai followed, probably more like she was pulled by Yumiko. Kyo didn't try to drag Tadashi because he didn't want to have trouble with Tadashi. Tadashi followed them behind with Kyo walking beside him.

Ai was amazed looking at the tea and sweets that were on the table. Kazuki was standing there with calm while Chinami was bouncing with excitement. "Hurry up! Chi wants to eat the cake now!"

"We got it. Look, both of them are already here so be patient, Chinami."

All of them took their sits except for Ai and Tadashi. Tadashi kept being quiet while Ai was looking at the tea and sweets at the table. She tried smelling. _'This tea smell like it was already this sweet; the flavor probably has tried to suit the people's taste, mainly Sanjo-san. The sweets also-'_

"Ai-chan, here, the sit beside me is empty. Tadashi can sit beside Ai-chan," Yumiko said, making Ai's thoughts stop. She blushed a bit. _'Great, I was in my thoughts again.'_

Ai quickly sat beside Yumiko with Tadashi sitting beside her, being serious. Kazuki smiled with calm. Tadashi tried to think what Kazuki's smile was. Ai took a sip of her tea and finally relaxed her shoulders. Finally, the King's chair, Kazuki stood up and everyone's attention was at him.

"Okay, I will like to thank the Hotori twins for coming here. The reason we want the two of you coming here because it's something really important, mainly the Guardian characters you have." Like a signal, all Guardian characters come out from their owners. Rin went beside Riki and Zura while studying the others.

"Everyone has Guardian Characters."

Chinami nodded. "Yup and that's why we want you two to be here!"

Yumiko took a sip of her tea. "You two can do character transformation when none of us can do. Ai-chan was also able to help an X-egg that can cause trouble."

"Also, beside us who can do character changes, you two are the only ones of us who can catch the X-eggs and turn them back." Kyo added.

Ai nodded at them. Tadashi that was being quiet all the time finally opened his mouth. "Meaning, since we also have Guardian characters and character transformation, don't tell me you want us to be like you guys?"

"Your answer are always hit the bulls eye, Hotori-kun," Kazuki said. He then said the thing that he wanted to say.

"We want both of you two to be part of the Guardians."

* * *

 **Me: Okay, finish Chapter 9. Need to think Chapter 10 now!**

 **Ai: Thanks for reading this chapter. Please rate and review.**

 **Chinami: See you guys later~**


End file.
